Hold On Never Leave
by altainara
Summary: [Vkook/Taekook] Ini pertama kalinya Louis berbuat nakal. Dan anak itu membuat anak lain menangis, dan Taehyung tak akan pernah lebih bersyukur dari apapun karena hal itu. Taekook as Daddy!
1. Chapter 1

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hold On Never Leave © mochijm**

 **BTS belong to God, their parents, and Bighit**

 **Warning: Taekook as Daddy for their children, fluff, typo(s), etc.**

 **Terinspirasi dari Taekook AU di twitter bloomingtae**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Halo? Ya, saya Kim Taehyung."

"Ah, bertengkar? Dia menangis?...Ah, baik-baik, saya akan segera kesana. Terima kasih."

Taehyung melemparkan tas kerjanya sembarang ke dalam mobil, kemudian duduk di kursi pengemudi dan menjalankan mobilnya sesegera mungkin menuju _Daycare_ dimana anaknya ia titipkan. Baru saja pengurus Daycare yang sudah ia kenal dengan baik menelponnya dan memberitahukan bahwa Louis bertengkar dengan anak laki-laki lain disana. Dan ini pertama kalinya Louis berbuat nakal.

Setelah sampai, ia segera masuk dan disambut oleh seorang wanita bergeragam yang menggiringnya menuju ke sebuah ruang bermain. Disana, beberapa anak kecil berkumpul melingkar dan ia melihat seorang anak lelaki menangis di gendongan ayahnya. Taehyung segera menghampiri anaknya, dan ketika anak tersayangnya tersebut menangkap figur sang ayah yang berjalan kearahnya, ia otomatis berlari sembari menangis.

"Ayaah! Aku bersumpah tidak berbuat nakal! Maafkan aku, Ayah, huwaa!"

Taehyung langsung mengangkat anaknya dan mengelus lembut punggungnya yang bergetar karena menangis. Lelaki yang anaknya diganggu oleh Louis tadi mendekat dan sedikit membungkuk pada Taehyung, dan ia melakukan hal yang sama.

"Maafkan anak saya, Kim Taehyung-ssi. Jungwoo, sayang, ayo minta maaf,"

Taehyung mengayunkan sebelah tangannya yang tadi mengelus punggung Louis di depan wajahnya. "Ah, tidak tidak, ini pasti ulah Louis. Anak ini sedikit keras kepala," Ia menjauhkan tubuh Louis dari dadanya dan menatapnya serius, "Louis, kau tidak boleh menyusahkan orang lain, apa yang Ayah bilang ketika kau berbuat salah?"

Louis mengusap air matanya dengan sebelah tangan sembari sesenggukan, telinga dan hidungnya memerah lucu. Ia mendongak dan menatap anak yang berada di gendongan ayahnya malu-malu.

"Jungwoo-ya, m-maafkan aku… dan Ayah Jungwoo, maafkan aku, paman…"

Pemuda tersebut tersenyum lembut dan mendekat kearah Taehyung, kemudian mengelus pelan ujung kepala Louis dengan senyuman yang memperlihatkan kedua gigi kelincinya. Taehyung telah menyadarinya sedari tadi, namun pemuda ini begitu cantik—rambutnya berkilau, pipinya tembam, dan bibirnya semerah ceri… Taehyung menampar dirinya sendiri dalam pikirannya. Bagaimana bisa ia memikirkan hal itu disaat anak mereka tengah bertengkar?

"Jungwoo—kau juga minta maaf pada Louis, ya?"

Jungwoo justru berbalik dan memeluk leher ayahnya. Ia menggeleng pelan dan semakin menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher si pemuda kelinci. "Tidak mau, aku benci Louis."

Taehyung terkekeh mendengarnya, ia menatap anaknya sendiri yang sudah tak menangis namun masih menatap Jungwoo sedih. Ia mencium kening Louis dan tersenyum, ia yakin Louis tak akan berbuat nakal karena ia mendidiknya demikian. Mungkin hanya kesalahpahaman anak kecil yang wajar.

"Lihat, Jungwoo membencimu sekarang."

Louis mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia meremas kemeja bagian dada milik ayahnya sembari berkata, "Aku kan sudah minta maaf… Aku tak akan mengulanginya, sungguh. Ayaah! Aku hanya mencium pipinya karena dia imut, a-apa itu salah?" ujarnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca—siap menangis lagi.

Kali ini kedua orang dewasa yang mendengar itu melebarkan mata terkejut. Taehyung memijit ujung hidungnya dengan tangan imajiner. Ia menghembuskan napas berat, jelas saja kultur asal cium yang berasal dari ibunya terbawa. Lagipula, sejak lahir Louis tinggal di Amerika dan ia baru pindah ke Korea setahun yang lalu.

Bocah tujuh tahun itu pasti berpikir bahwa ia boleh mencium siapa saja yang ia anggap lucu.

Sekali lagi, Taehyung melemparkan ekspresi meyesal pada Ayah Jungwoo yang dibalas gelengan pelan.

"Boleh saya minta nomor Anda? Sebagai ganti atas kenakalan Louis dan mungkin, agar Louis dan Jungwoo semakin akrab? Selain diluar Daycare?"

Pertanyaan Taehyung mengejutkan Jeon Jungkook—ayah Jeon Jungwoo, dan ia mengangguk kikuk. Mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku sambil masih mengendong Jungwoo. Taehyung menurunkan Louis dan menerima uluran ponsel pemuda tersebut. Ia segera mengetikkan nomornya dan mendialnya, setelah ponselnya sendiri berdering, Taehyung mengembalikan ponsel Jungkook.

"Kalau begitu, saya pamit dulu. Selamat tinggal, err—"

"Jeon Jungkook."

"Ah, ya, Jungkook-ssi."

Dan Taehyung melangkah menjauh dengan Louis di gandengannya. Jungkook tersenyum tipis.

.

.

.

"Louis, kemari jagoan Ayah."

Taehyung memanggil Louis yang sedang menyuapkan satu sendok terakhir makan malamnya. Ia meletakkan sendoknya diatas mangkuk dan berjalan menuju sang ayah dengan mulut penuh. Imut, Taehyung selalu melihat dirinya sendiri dalam refleksi diri Louis. Sebelum benar-benar menghampiri ayahnya, ia mengambil dahulu selembar tisu diatas meja kemudian duduk disamping Taehyung.

"Ya, Ayah?" Duplikat Kim Taehyung versi mini dengan sedikit campuran darah barat itu mengusap mulutnya dari sisa makanan yang ia makan tadi. Taehyung mengangkat buah hatinya dan meletakkannya di pangkuannya.

"Apa kau kenyang, sayang?"

Louis mengangguk. Ia masih menatap ayahnya penasaran. Sehingga Taehyung harus terkikik geli dengan ekspresi serius Louis yang sedari tadi ia tampakkan.

"Ayah hanya mau bilang jika kau tak boleh mengulang apa yang kau perbuat hari ini. Apa Ayah jelas?"

Louis membuang tatapannya ke bawah detik dimana Taehyung mengatakan _tak boleh._ "Aku tahu, Ayah…" sesalnya.

Taehyung menghela napas berat kemudian menangkup kedua pipi anaknya. "Kau hanya boleh mencium seseorang yang kau sayang, Louis."

"Tapi aku sayang Jungwoo…"

Taehyung menangkup kedua pipi Louis, menggesekkan kedua hidung mereka hingga membuat Louis terkikik geli. Taehyung tertawa keras hingga suaranya menggema ke seluruh apartemen. "Bagaimana jika kita bertemu Jungwoo dan Ayahnya? Terdengar asik?"

Louis mengangguk semangat dengan mata berbinar.

.

.

.

 _ **Kim Taehyung :**_ _Selamat malam, Jungkook-ssi :)_

 _ **Jeon Jungkook :**_ _Malam, Taehyung-ssi._

 _ **Kim Taehyung**_ _: Sekali lagi, maaf untuk kejadian yang tadi._

 _ **Jeon Jungkook**_ _: Ah tidak, bukan hal besar. Jungwoo sudah baik-baik saja sekarang._

 _ **Kim Taehyung :**_ _Ngomong-ngomong, panggil Taehyung saja. Apa kau_ free _weekend nanti? Louis ingin bermain dengan Jungwoo :)_

 _ **Jeon Jungkook :**_ _Tentu, aku tidak bekerja di akhir minggu. :)_

 _ **Kim Taehyung :**_ _Baiklah, sampai bertemu akhir minggu, Jungkook._

 _ **Jeon Jungkook :**_ _Ya, Taehyung._

 **tbc.**

 **halooo!  
ada yg ga asing dg nama Jungwoo? awalnya ga sengaja, tp pas nyadar eh ini kok kyak membernya nct ya.. yaudahlah :") anggep aja gitu huehehe**

 **oiya, ini terinspirasi dari taekook au ditwitter. jadi aku kalo suntuk itu pasti pindah2 tempat baca(?), bosen di ffn ke ao3, bosen di ao3 ke wattpad, bosen di wattpad ke twitter. WKWKWK. aku suka taekook au di twt krn unik2 bgt temanya, kadang didukung sama fake chat yg seru jg. yg mau bisa follow twt aku zheemy_ langsung dm atau mt aja nnt aku follback XD dan kali aja bisa temenan HEHE**

 **makasih yg udh baca, jgn lupa tinggalin jejak ya! terima kasih^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hold On Never Leave © mochijm**

 **BTS belong to God, their parents, and Bighit**

 **Warning: Taekook as Daddy for their children, fluff, typo(s), etc.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jungwoo-ya, hari ini kau ikut Ayah. Mama tidak bisa menjemputmu."

Jungwoo melengkungkan bibirnya ke bawah, matanya berkaca-kaca sedih tapi ia tak menangis. Jungkook menyisir rambut anaknya ke samping, kemudian mencubit pipi tembamnya gemas.

"Tapi kenapaa? Aku rindu Mama!" rengek Jungwoo. Ia mencebikkan bibir sembari memainkan kedua tangannya.

"Mama sibuk. Kita akan bertemu Louis dan Ayahnya hari ini, oke?"

Jungkook dapat melihat mata Jungwoo yang sekilas bersemangat, namun anak itu berpura-pura cemberut seakan tak ingin bertemu dengan Louis. Jungkook terkekeh dalam hati, ia tersenyum dan mengelus pucuk kepala Jungwoo lembut. "Tak mau, hm?"

"B-bukan begitu.. Aku mawuu, Ayah."

"Malu kenapa?"

Jungkook beranjak dan berjalan menuju lemari pakaian, mengeluarkan beberapa helai pakaian yang akan ia pakai untuk menemui Taehyung. Jungwoo di belakangnya duduk di tepi ranjang sembari menunduk.

"Louis selalu menggaguku… Seperti kemarin…" Jungwoo mengayunkan kedua kakinya yang mengawang. Kali ini ia mendongak untuk melihat apa yang dilakukan Jungkook. Ayahnya mengenakan kemeja kotak-kotak yang ditumpuk dengan mantel hitam panjang.

Jungwoo melompat dari atas ranjang, berjalan ke hadapan Jungkook dan merentangkan tangannya; minta gendong. Jungkook menunduk dan membawa anaknya itu ke gendongannya. Keduanya keluar dari apartemen, menuju _basement_ untuk menjalankan mobil ke tempat pertemuannya dengan Ayah-Anak Kim.

.

.

.

Jungkook menuntun Jungwoo masuk ke dalam kafe. Keduanya disambut oleh suhu yang hangat. Beberapa pengunjung berbincang di sudut-sudut kafe dan Jungkook tersenyum ketika menemukan seorang ayah yang sedang sibuk menggoda anaknya.

"Ah, Ayah hentikan—! Ada Jungwoo—"

Taehyung berhenti menggelitiki Louis dan menoleh untuk menemukan Jungkook yang tersenyum lebar, kemudian ia membungkuk diikuti oleh Jungwoo. " _Annyeonghaseyo._ "

Taehyung mempersilahkan Jungkook duduk di depannya. Jungkook mengangkat Jungwoo yang terus bersembunyi di balik kakinya kemudian memangkunya. Ia menatap Taehyung sedikit tak enak, "Apa kalian menunggu lama? Maaf, aku harus memastikan ibu Jungwoo tak menjemputnya hari ini."

Taehyung mengibaskan tangannya canggung, mendengar kata 'ibu' membuatnya entah mengapa tak nyaman. Ia mengabaikan Louis yang terus menatap Jungwoo dengan senyum bodoh, padahal Jungwoo mengabaikannya—menatapnya sengit.

"Ah, begitu… Mengapa ia harus menjemput Jungwoo? Apa— kalian tak tinggal serumah?"

Ayah Louis itu menyesali pertanyaannya sedetik setelah pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulutnya. Jungkook tersenyum tipis, ia memindahkan Jungwoo ke kursi di sebelahnya. Ia mendongak untuk bertatap mata denga pria yang baru ia kenal untuk menyadari betapa tampannya Taehyung.

"Kami sudah bercerai. Tapi Jungwoo selalu ikut ibunya di akhir pekan," Jungkook terkekeh geli, "Jika tidak, aku tak mungkin mengiyakan ajakanmu, Taehyung." lanjutnya sedikit berbisik, terselip maksud tertentu dalam setiap katanya.

Taehyung menyatukan kedua alis bingung, setelah menyadari maksud perkataan Jungkook, ia merutuki kebodohannya dan tertawa halus; malu. Ia menggosok tengkuknya canggung, masih tak tahu harus membalas bagaimana. Keduanya dialihkan oleh Louis yang tiba-tiba turun dari kursinya, berdiri di hadapan Jungwoo dan menarik tangannya. Anehnya, Jungwoo menurut namun bibirnya cemberut. Taehyung gemas melihatnya karena ia mirip sekali dengan Jungkook.

"Tidak apa, Louis hapal seisi kafe ini. Aku sering mengajaknya kesini."

Jungkook mengangguk, ia mengucapkan terima kasih kepada pelayan yang baru saja mengantar minumannya yang ia pesan tadi. Ia mengaduk-aduknya menggunakan sedotan sembari menatap Taehyung, yang ditatap tiba-tiba merasa gugup.

"Ehm— Jadi Taehyung, bagaimana denganmu sendiri?"

Taehyung mengerjapkan matanya, lagi-lagi telat menyadari arti dari pertanyaan itu. Apa karena di depannya ini adalah mahakarya luar biasa yang merenggut akal sehatnya? Hingga Taehyung menjadi _super duper lemot_ hari ini. Ia menggeleng untuk mengumpulkan kewarasannya.

"Hmm, bagaimana mengatakannya, ya?" Taehyung meneguk segelas _vanilla latte_ -nya, pandangannya jatuh pada vas bunga yang diletakkan di tengah-tengah meja. "Istriku—meninggal saat melahirkan Louis," Taehyung tertawa hambar.

Jungkook menghentikan kegiatannya mengaduk-aduk, mulutnya terdiam dalam posisi O. Ia menatap Taehyung simpati, tanpa sadar tangannya bergerak diatas meja untuk menggenggam tangan Taehyung. "Maafkan aku, Taehyung."

Taehyung tercenung ketika hangat tangan Jungkook melimuti tangannya sendiri, ia mendongak dan melihat senyuman tulus Jungkook yang entah mengapa ikut menghangatkan hatinya. Ia melepas genggaman itu untuk kembali menyatukan jemarinya di sela-sela jemari Jungkook.

Jungkook menunduk malu, suhu disekitarnya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi panas. Taehyung meremas tangannya dan ia mau tak mau membalas remasan tangan Taehyung. Ini aneh, pikir Jungkook, ini pertemuan kedua mereka setelah insiden pertengkaran Louis dan Jungwoo. Ia benar-benar tak tahu bagaimana latar belakang Taehyung namun Jungkook sudah seperti mengenalnya bertahun-tahun.

Mungkin semua ini belum menginjak tahap _aku menyukaimu_ , tapi setidaknya ia sedikit tertarik dengan pria di depannya ini. Hanya masalah waktu hingga keduanya dekat dan saling mengenal satu sama lain.

Genggaman Taehyung dan Jungkook terlepas ketika suara teriakan Louis terdengar, keduanya menoleh dan melihat Louis digendong oleh seseorang. Mereka bertiga menghampiri meja kedua ayah yang diam-diam sedang _bermesraan_.

"Hyung!" sapa Taehyung, ia berdiri dan memeluk pria yang sedang menggendong Louis itu.

"Taehyung." Mereka saling menepuk punggung satu sama lain kemudian pria tersebut menoleh ke arah Jungkook, "Ah, temanmu?"

Taehyung mengangguk. Louis menarik rahang pria yang menggendongnya sembari mengoceh tiada henti, Taehyung hanya bisa tertawa. Kemudian ia melihat Jungwoo yang berdiri canggung, ia menunduk dan membawa Jungwoo ke dalam gendongannya.

"Jungkook, ini Namjoon. Dia kekasih pemilik kafe disini,"

Jungkook berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya. Ia tersenyum ramah yang dibalas demikian oleh Namjoon, tak menghiraukan Louis yang terus berceloteh tentang banyak hal padanya.

"Aku jarang melihatmu, pria sibuk, Seokjin hyung tak marah padamu?" Tanya Taehyung dengan tawa mencemooh. Namjoon tersenyum kecut.

"Tentu saja, setidaknya aku harus menyiapkan mental karena dia benar-benar mengabaikanku ketika aku sampai di Korea."

Taehyung tertawa kencang. Ketiga pria dewasa itu berbincang hingga tak menyadari bahwa kedua anak kecil yang ada disana telah benar-benar hening. Taehyung menurunkan pandangannya dan melihat Jungwoo yang tertidur di pundaknya. Sedangkah Louis telah diambang sadar dan tidak, matanya masih terbuka namun kepalanya beberapa kali terantuk.

Refleks, Jungkook mengambil Louis dari Namjoon dan menggendongnya, kemudian menepuk-nepuk punggungnya agar ia tertidur. Pandangan itu membuat hati Taehyung menghangat, Louis tak pernah mendapat kasih sayang dari ibu kandungnya, dan hal itu membuat perasaannya membuncah.

Louis tak pernah meminta lebih, ia selalu bahagia mendapat kasih sayang dari nenek dan kakeknya, dari paman dan bibinya, dari ayahnya… dari semua orang. Dan Taehyung berharap bahwa ia bisa membawa suasana baru untuk Louis, membawa kebahagiaan baru untuknya. Tak lama lagi.

"Kuantar pulang, Kook? Kau bisa meninggalkan mobilmu disini."

Jungkook berpikir sebentar, kemudian mengangguk. Mereka berdua berpamitan pada Namjoon lalu berjalan keluar. Taehyung mengambil tasnya dengan satu tangan, ia berjalan diikuti Jungkook di belakangnya. Jungkook dan Taehyung menaruh Jungwoo dan Louis dibagian jok belakang mobil. Dua anak itu saling bersandar satu sama lain, terlihat sangat damai dan lucu.

Taehyung duduk di kursi kemudi, dan Jungkook di sebelahnya. Mereka berbincang-bincang ringan disepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah Jungkook.

 **tbc.**

 **Halo hay hay!  
Maaf lama upnya:( baru selese UN dan aku langsung rampungin ff ini wkwkwk  
pdhl lagi stress gara2 td:(  
Ada yg UN ambil kimia juga ga? PLS GA MANUSIA BGT YAKAN TD SOALNYA HUHU**

 **btw, ada yg notis ga kuki ngegoda taehyung? WKWKW krn aku jg ingin buat dia agak _nakal..._ XD**

 **makasih ya udh baca, jgn lupa tinggalin jejak sayang2ku :*  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **aku bales review disini ya, maaf td lupa, jd aku upload ulang xd**

 **imaydiianna: WKWKW KAPAN TAE GA MODUS**

 **EdHoshiki: tampol pake bibir ya biar mesra ahay FIGHTING TOO BABY**

 **Homin lover: hmm, dicerita lain aja kali ya... baru kepikiran:(**

 **MiOS: om2 kardus emang tae:(**

 **bytae: boleh sih tp udh terlanjur jd yaa WKWK iya jungwoo manis bgt ga kuat gemesss**

 **Kyunie: yep! mereka duda ganteng dan manis ehehe louis suka jungwoo krn dia manis uwu**

 **JJKookie: yyess mereka duda... ibunya udh dijelaskan ya diatas;)**

 **meltedrose: sudah lanjut ya hihi thankchuu:***

 **TyaWuryWK: ga modus tak seru wkwkw**

 **MAKASIH BUAT SEMUA YG UDH BACA DAN REVIEW, BIGLOVE**


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hold On Never Leave © mochijm**

 **BTS belong to God, their parents, and Bighit**

 **Warning: Taekook as Daddy for their children, fluff, typo(s), etc.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah pertemuan itu, Taehyung dan Jungkook tetap berhubungan melalui pesan teks. Keduanya memang memiliki kesibukan masing-masing yang menghalangi untuk bertemu, namun kali ini berbeda. Jungwoo ikut ibunya, dan Taehyung sengaja menitipkan Louis di rumah neneknya. Kemudian, mereka berjanji untuk pergi hanya _berdua_.

Taehyung tak tahu apa yang Jungkook sukai, maka dari itu ia hanya berencana membawanya pergi jalan-jalan di sekitar Gangnam. Sudah lama juga ia tak merasakan jajanan pinggir yang semasa dulu sangat ia sukai. Taehyung mengecek jam tangannya, jam 10 kurang 15 menit. Ia memutuskan untuk menjemput Jungkook dirumahnya.

Ia memakai pakaian kasual kemeja _baby blue_ dengan celana jins yang membungkus rapi kakinya, rambut hitamnya dibiarkan terjatuh hingga hampir menutupi pandangan plus kacamata oval yang membuat penampilannya menjadi sangat _kebapak-bapakan._ Apalagi dengan kumis yang belum ia cukur sedari 4 hari yang lalu. Taehyung baru saja turun dari mobilnya ketika Jungkook keluar dan berjalan ke hadapannya. Keduanya tersenyum untuk satu sama lain.

"Um, hai?" Taehyung tertawa dengan perkataannya sendiri. Matanya memandang dari atas hingga ujung sepatu Jungkook, dan ia benar-benar terpesona. Taehyung suka cara Jungkook menampilkan kecantikannya, tidak neko-neko dan tidak berlebihan. Jungkook tersenyum malu dan keduanya masuk ke dalam mobil Taehyung.

.

.

"Kau benar-benar tak masalah kan jika aku hanya membawamu— hm, ke jalanan seperti ini?"

Taehyung dan Jungkook jalan bersisian di trotoar jalan. Jungkook melihati dengan antusias para pedagang yang berjualan, ia menggeleng pelan pada pertanyaan Taehyung. Rambutnya ikut bergoyang pelan, dan tangan Taehyung gatal ingin menyentuhnya. _Tahan, Taehyung._

"Santai saja, Taehyung. Lagipula aku sudah bosan makan di restoran atau menonton film, aku sering keluar dengan ibu Jungwoo jika Jungwoo meminta."

Taehyung mengangguk ragu, mereka tak pernah lagi membahas tentang mantan istri masing-masing dan Taehyung tak repot-repot bertanya. Tapi, ia berpikir jika ia ingin hubungannya dan Jungkook melangkah lebih jauh lagi, ia harus tau apapun tentangnya.

"Hm, jadi kau masih berhubungan sangat baik dengan mantan istrimu, ya?"

Jungkook mengangguk. Matanya berubah menjadi sedikit tidak fokus, Taehyung menyadarinya dan ia merutuk karena ini kencan pertama mereka Taehyung justru membahas mantan istri yang bisa di bilang kenangan pahit. Tanpa sadar ia menyatukan tangannya dan Jungkook yang sedari tadi bersenggolan ketika mereka berjalan bersama.

"Kau mau odeng?"

Jungkook menangguk semangat. Mereka berjalan sambil tertawa seperti kedua pasangan itu tak memiliki anak—seperti anak muda. Setelah membeli odeng, Jungkook menarik Taehyung untuk membeli es krim. Kemudian keduanya duduk di salah satu bangku dan menghabiskan es krim mereka disana.

"Kook, apa aku boleh bertanya?"

Taehyung merubah posisinya sedikit condong ke arah Jungkook, matanya menatap intens kedua iris pekat di depannya. Jungkook menjilat bibir bawahnya untuk menghilangkan sisa es krim, dan pergerakan itu tak luput dari mata Taehyung.

"Ya, apa?"

"Kenapa kau bercerai dengan mantan istrimu?"

Ini adalah pertanyaan yang selalu berputar di kepala Taehyung. Jika hubungannya dengan mantan istrinya masih baik-baik saja sampai sekarang, bahkan mereka masih pergi bersama, lantas kenapa mereka bercerai? Jungkook menurunkan pandangannya, menatap tanah di dekat kakinya. Ia tahu tak lama Taehyung akan menanyakan pertanyaan itu.

Jungkook menghela napas dalam. "Sebenarnya, dari awal kami tidak saling mencintai. Ibu menjodohkan aku dan Yerim karena aku tak pernah membawa perempuan ke rumah bahkan setelah aku lulus kuliah, jadi… yah, begitulah. Kami memutuskan bercerai saat Jungwoo umur dua tahun."

Taehyung mengangguk pelan. Ia paham mengapa perceraian itu terjadi, Jungkook masih muda dan kemungkinan istrinya juga. Mereka masih memiliki ego yang tinggi. "Jadi, kenapa kau tak pernah membawa perempuan ke rumah?" Pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja tanpa Taehyung pikir lebih jauh—spontan.

Jungkook membulatkan kedua matanya. Tiba-tiba pipinya memanas dan ia yakin wajahnya sudah memerah sekarang. Jungkook menunduk lebih dalam dan berbisik, "K-karena… aku gay?"

Taehyung terdiam, beberapa saat kemudian ia tertawa keras membuat perhatian beberapa orang disana beralih ke mereka. Jungkook cemberut, ia membuang wajah kesamping dan menggumamkan beberapa kata yang tak bisa Taehyung tangkap.

"Astaga, kau menggemaskan sekali, sih."

Taehyung menahan tawanya dan mengacak rambut Jungkook gemas. Ia dan Jungkook seumuran namun Taehyung merasa ia jauh lebih dewasa daripada Jungkook, dan itu sangat lucu. Ia membawa tangannya turun ke rahang Jungkook dan menyapukan ibu jarinya diatas pipi si pemuda kelinci. Tatapannya berubah lembut dan Jungkook membalas tatapan itu malu-malu.

"Jungkook, sepertinya aku menyukaimu."

.

.

.

Yoongi berjinjit untuk meletakkan satu pot bunga diatas rak-rak bunga yang lain. Ia menoleh ketika bunyi kemerincing pintu di buka terdengar, dan ia tersenyum lebar menunjukkan _gummy smile_ -nya melihat sahabat baiknya diambang pintu.

"Namjoon-ah!"

Namjoon membalas senyum itu kemudian ia digiring untuk duduk di salah satu meja. Yoongi tak berhenti tersenyum karena sudah lama ia tak bertemu dengan sahabat yang selalu ada disaat ia susah. Namjoon berarti banyak untuk Yoongi karena ia tak pernah meninggalkannya, selalu membantunya. Moral maupun materiil.

"Apa kabar? Aku tak melihatmu hampir sebulan,"

"Aku ke luar negeri," Namjoon terkekeh. Matanya beredar untuk memandangi beberapa deretan bunga yang telah diikat rapi menjadi buket atau masih segar di dalam pot. Wangi-wangi bunga yang tercampurpun tercium hingga ke hidungnya. Ini adalah hal yang Namjoon rindukan dari Yoongi, warna-warni bunga serta harumnya yang mencolok.

"Ah, sibuk sekali, ya? Seokjin hyung apa kabar?"

Yoongi menatap sahabatnya yang tak berhenti menatap seisi bunga yang ada di tokonya. Senyum lembut terukir di bibirnya ketika Namjoon terlihat bersemangat hanya karena melihat banyak bunga.

"Dia baik-baik saja, aku yang tak baik, hyung."

Ia membuat wajah sedih yang dibuat-buat, Yoongi melipat kedua tangan dan menumpunya diatas meja. Alisnya mengerut penasaran. "Memangnya kau kenapa?"

"Seokjin hyung total mengabaikanku gara-gara aku meninggalkannya untuk bekerja, ia bahkan tak mengangkat telfonku ketika aku di Amerika. Ah, aku ingin marah, tapi dia sangat imut, hyung!" Namjoon menggebrak meja tak terlalu keras dan Yoongi menahan tawanya. "Dia sangat menggemaskan saat cemburu, aku merasa aku kembali menjadi umur dua puluh tahun." dan ia benar-benar tertawa setelahnya.

Yoongi menutup mulutnya untuk menahan gelak tawanya yang ikut membahana kemudian memukul tangan Namjoon main-main. "Dia hanya terlalu sayang padamu, Namjoon,"

Namjoon mengangguk setuju. Keduanya terdiam untuk waktu yang singkat hingga pemuda pemilik lesung pipi membuka suara. "Hyung, apa kau tak ingin pulang?"

Pertanyaan tiba-tiba itu berhasil membuat Yoongi terdiam. Matanya membulat dan ia menurunkan pandangannya dari Namjoon. Meskipun pertanyaan itu sedikit ambigu, namun Yoongi mengerti maksudnya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu, "Kami bukan anak kecil lagi, Namjoon. Lagipula ini semua salahku dan Jimin—"

"Apa kau akan terus melakukan ini?"

Yoongi menutup matanya untuk sekejap, menarik napas kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan. "Mungkin. Mereka tak akan menerimaku lagi meskipun aku kembali," ia tertawa pahit. Ada kegetiran di setiap kata yang ia ucapkan, ada penyesalan dan juga tekad kuat yang melebur menjadi satu.

Namjoon memandang serius pemuda di depannya.

"Hyung, kembalilah sebelum kau menyesal."

Yoongi mencoba mencerna perkataan itu baik-baik.

 **tbc.**

 **wooops! ada apa dg pasangan yg baru muncul ini?  
anyway helloo! maaf buat update yg ngadat. huhu T _ T dan dari review yg aku dpt, ini alurnya kecepatan bgt ya? Hm, sebenernya emg dibuat gitu sih aku nyadar bgt kalo cepet, krn aku gamau bikin cerita ini jd panjaaang. biar cepet end gt lho…. eheheeh**

 **dan buat yg penasaran, ini minyoon yah^^**

 **Makasih buat yg udh baca dan review, I love you so much!**


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hold On Never Leave © mochijm**

 **BTS belong to God, their parents, and Bighit**

 **Warning: Taekook as Daddy for their children, fluff, typo(s), etc.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini Jungkook menelponnya. Memberitahu jika ia tak bisa menjemput Jungwoo seperti biasa, dan meminta Taehyung untuk menjemputnya sekalian dengan Louis. Taehyung dengan senang hati mengiyakan, sekaligus menawarkan untuk mengantar Jungwoo ke pulang. Jungkook menyetujui dengan sedikit tidak enak hati, namun ia bilang untuk mengantar Jungwoo sedikit lebih malam karena ia harus lembur bekerja.

Taehyung meminta pada pengurus Daycare untuk memanggil Louis dan Jungwoo. Kedua anak kecil itu datang bersama dengan bergandengan, membuat si Ayah terkejut. Ia menunduk bertumpu pada lututnya untuk menyamakan tinggi dengan Jungwoo, kemudian berkata. "Jungwoo-ya, hari kau ikut Paman ya? Ayah Jungwoo tak bisa menjemput karena bekerja. Oke?"

Jungwoo melebarkan mata terkejut, tangan kanannya masih bergandengan dengan Louis. Dengan ragu ia mengangguk kemudian ia bergerak maju dan memeluk leher Taehyung. Taehyung tercenung, dan matanya jatuh diatas rambut lebat Jungwoo. Ia terkekeh pelan, kemudian mencium pucuk kepala Jungwoo dan berdiri sembari menggendong si bocah cilik. Tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menggandeng Louis yang tak berhenti tersenyum melihat tingkah Jungwoo.

"Kami pulang. Terima kasih untuk hari ini."

Ketiganya membungkuk untuk terakhir kalinya dan berbalik. Seperti biasa, Louis selalu berisik menceritakan apa yang terjadi seharian ini dan Taehyung menanggapi anaknya dengan lelucon. Keduanya saja tak menyadari bahwa Jungwoo jatuh tertidur dari ketika Taehyung menggendongnya.

"Ayah, aku senang sekali hari ini. Jungwoo tak mengabaikanku, dia mau bermain bersama meskipun ia masih malu…" Louis terkikik geli, mengingat wajah memerah Jungwoo tadi siang. "Tapi yang membuatku senang lagi adalah dia membagi makanannya denganku! Dia sangat menggemaskan."

Taehyung hanya tertawa menanggapinya. Ia membuka pintu belakang mobil dan Louis masuk kedalam, kemudian ia meletakkan dengan hati-hati Jungwoo yang tertidur. Menyandarkannya di bahu Louis yang sedikit lebih besar ketimbang Jungwoo. Kemudian ia bergerak melingkar dan masuk di bangku kemudi. Ia melihat memalui kaca Jungwoo tertidur pulas dibahu Louis, dan anaknya itu juga siap memejamkan mata. Taehyung tak bisa menghentikan senyumnya.

.

.

.

Ketika ia hendak keluar dari mobil untuk mengangkat dua bocah kecil yang tertidur pulas, ponselnya bergetar. Tangannya beralih merogoh saku untuk menemukan satu pesan dari Jungkook, ia menyatukan kedua alis bingung.

 _ **Jungkook:**_ _Taehyung, lebih baik aku saja yang ke rumahmu untuk menjemput Jungwoo. Kau istirahat saja._

 _ **Taehyung:**_ _Ah, begitu? Baiklah, aku tunggu, Kook._

Taehyung keluar dan membuka pintu mobil bagian belakang, menarik Louis terlebih dahulu dengan hati-hati kemudian menyandarkannya dipundak sebelah kiri, tangan kanannya kini menarik Jungwoo dengan sedikit susah payah namun akhirnya berhasil dan ia menaruhnya dipundak sebelah kanan. Taehyung benar-benar telihat seperti ayah sejati sekarang, dengan dua bocah cilik lucu bersandar di kedua bahunya. Ia segera berjalan menuju apartemennya di lantai 3.

Ia menaruh Louis dan Jungwoo berdua di kamar Louis yang sebenarnya jarang dipakai karena Louis terkadang pindah ke kamar ayahnya ditengah malam. Ia memutuskan untuk mandi demi menyegarkan pikiran dan badannya yang lengket. Guyuran air dingin sedikit membuat Taehyung menggigil, namun ia suka sensasinya. Setelah melilitkan handuk di sepanjang pinggang, ia keluar dari kamar mandi.

Taehyung membuka lemari dan mengambil bokser longgar berwarna abu-abu kemudian memakainya. Tangannya baru saja menyentuh kaus polo merah ketika bel apartemennya berbunyi. Ia langsung menyambar kaus itu dan berjalan tergesah untuk membuka pintu sembari dengan susah payah memasukkan kausnya.

Jungkook masuk ke apartemennya dengan kikuk, ia sudah sering ke apartemen Taehyung namun melihat rambut basah si ayah Louis itu tetap saja membuat hatinya terguncang. Ia membenci dirinya yang begitu menyukai bagaimana rambut itu meneteskan air, atau menempel di dahi Taehyung.

"Jungwoo tidur dengan Louis di kamar. Kau yakin mau membawanya pulang?"

Jungkook mengangguk yakin. Ia membuka pintu kamar Louis dan menemukan dua bocah yang sedang tidur itu memunggungi satu sama lain. Terkekeh kecil, dengan hati-hati ia mengangkat Jungwoo dan menggendongnya ala koala. Si kecil mengerang protes namun matanya masih tertutup rapat.

"Lagipula lusa kau ke Amerika, Tae. Aku tak ingin merepotkanmu," Jungkook berdiri diambang pintu rumah, Taehyung mengulurkan tangan untuk mengusap halus pipi si pemuda kelinci.

"Hm. Kau terlihat lelah, istirahatlah yang banyak."

Jungkook mengangguk kecil, tersenyum hingga gigi kelincinya terlihat. Ia membenarkan posisi Jungwoo dan kembali menatap Taehyung, "Aku pulang. Terima kasih sudah menjaga Jungwoo."

Taehyung mengangguk, entah mengapa mereka terdiam dan Jungkook tak kunjung melangkahkan kakinya pergi. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain seakan berbicara, lalu Taehyung mencondongkan badannya ke depan dan mengecup pelan bibir si pemuda yang akhir-akhir ini memenuhi isi kepalanya.

"Selamat malam, Kook."

Dengan itu Jungkook melangkah pergi dengan pipi bersemu.

.

.

.

Jimin menyandarkan punggungnya di depan cermin besar milik sanggar menarinya. Keringat bercucuran dari atas dahi hingga ke leher, napasnya pun tersengal. Ia baru saja selesai mengajar tari dari pukul 10 pagi hingga sekarang 4 sore. Dan baru saja ia akan mengangkat kaki untuk beranjak mengambil minum ketika pintu terbuka dan belahan jiwanya datang dengan senyum kecil dibibir.

"Ah, hyung!"

"Jimin-ah," Yoongi mengangkat kantong plastik yang dipegangnya, menunjukkan pada sang kekasih, " _Capek_?"

Jimin melingkarkan lengannya secara natural di pinggang Yoongi dan bibir keduanya bertemu. Sebuah kecupan penuh kerinduan yang selalu Jimin berikan pada sang kekasih. Ia tersenyum lebar hingga matanya membentuk bulan sabit, "Apa itu, hm?"

"Makanan kesukaanmu."

Mereka mendudukkan diri dengan bersila sambil berhadapan, Jimin memperhatikan Yoongi yang sibuk membuka isi kantong plastik dan membukanya untuk sang pujaan. Jimin dengan senang hati membuka mulut ketika Yoongi menyuapinya. "Tidak biasanya kau datang. Merindukanku?"

Yoongi mencubit paha Jimin. Keduanya terkekeh pelan sembari menikmati bekal yang Yoongi bawa, semua murid Jimin telah pulang dan memang sekarang jadwalnya berakhir. Setelah selesai, Jimin meneguk hingga tandas sebotol air.

"Namjoon hyung tak datang lagi? Dia pergi menemuimu tapi tidak denganku,"

Yoongi menggeleng, tangannya dengan cekatan membersihkan sisa-sisa kegiatannya tadi. "Dia pasti sibuk, kau seperti tak tahu dia saja."

Jimin mengangguk setuju. Ia terdiam menatap Yoongi yang tak sedikitpun bertatap mata dengannya. Sejujurnya, dari awal Yoongi melangkah masuk ke ruang tarinya, Jimin telah menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh. Ia mencekal tangan Yoongi, sedikit meremasnya lembut, "Yoongi hyung."

Yoongi mendongak, mata keduanya bertabrakan dan ia hampir saja menciut ketika melihat tatapan Jimin yang mengintimidasi— ada kemarahan dan rasa ingin tahu disana.

"Kau mengerti kan kalau aku tidak akan tahu apa yang terjadi jika kau diam saja?"

Kemudian Yoongi menjatuhkan apapun yang ia pegang dan merangsek ke pelukan kekasihnya, _menangis._

 **tbc.**

 **halo :D  
iya tau ini ngaret bgt updatenya tp yaudahlah... ada ini dan itu haha  
akhir2 ini banyak taekook ya… mabok akunya:(((  
maaf ya kalo chapter ini ga memuaskan, aku bingung masukin ke konfliknya gimana astaga :"(**

 **anyway, makasih yg udah review dan baca~! luvluv**


End file.
